Speed detection radar can identify vehicles using reflected radar signals and can associate each vehicle with a corresponding speed. However, a vehicle that is traveling at a lawful speed might still collide with a parked patrol car, due to driver incapacity. In such cases, the speed detection radar alone cannot generate an alarm to alert an officer to the potential danger.